Arianna's mind
by thenerdyangel
Summary: /AU-ish/Fury finds a new avenger, but is she all she says she is? And what's this going on between her and Loki? *created character* Loki shipping.
1. Welcome, avenger

**Welcome, avenger.**

Arianna shuffled in her chair, scratching the handle of her duffle bag full of clothes with her perfectly manicured nails; playing with her waist length, wavy hair. It was a bright blonde, almost white, but it was natural, making her pale face look like it was made of porcelain. Awkwardly she was sat in the open lounge of the Avengers Apartment; waiting for Tony to come back with the keys to her new room.

She chewed her bottom lip viciously, the red lipstick still staying perfectly in tact; she was nervous, very, very nervous to be exact. All throughout her life she'd been mistreated; her parents were scientists, who had her purely to experiment on. When she was 7, she went blind, randomly one day she woke up and couldn't see a thing. This intrigued her parents to test on her again: they injected her; scanned her; they even fed her numerous chemicals. She was only 7.

She _knew_ the other avengers were different, but inside she was still petrified of being mistreated and not accepted again.

In some sense, she was thankful for having such work-obsessed parents. Because of them, she had her power.

Arianna had passed all of her self-defence; karate; martial arts; boxing; fencing; and even shooting classes, but that wasn't why she was here. Arianna was _different._

After years of being chemically prodded, she started to change. The first symptom was regaining her vision, the second was her athletic skills had boosted, a lot, and thirdly she could control things purely by seeing it in her mind.

She first found out her 'power' when she was at school, her tutor was scolding her for talking which obviously would annoy Arianna, so in her mind she saw the book case behind them falling on top of her tutor, and it did. The exact moment she'd seen it in her head, it actually happened. At first, she presumed it was a coincidence, but it kept happening again, she imagined things, those things happened. Of course all the usual mush that children think of like unicorns and fairies didn't appear, but when she thought of a door closing, it would; when she couldn't reach something on a shelf, it rolled off; when something heavy needed moving, all she had to do was imagine herself moving it, and she could. To begin with Arianna loved it, her life seemed easier and felt more individual as she'd kept it from her parents knowing they'd just experiment more. Soon enough, things started to go wrong, Arianna would lose her temper when attending lessons and things would catch fire, peoples limbs would break and rooms collapse. Obviously her parents noticed, excited what they had created they took her to some sort of science centre, where scientists from across the world would come and ask questions, make her give demonstrations and test on her. This happened until 4 weeks ago, Arianna was now in her early twenties, she'd been giving a demonstration of how she could set things alight when Nick Fury walked in. Being kept in a science centre all her life she had no idea who he was and presumed he was another foreign scientist come to offer a load of money to use me in his own country. Fury was speaking quietly to her parents so she couldn't hear what he was saying. After what seemed like forever of talking, Fury went up to her and told her she was to follow him, she looked to her parents in confusion; they nodded and waved, not seeming at all bothered. The Director led her out of the centre and drove her to SHIELD, where she learned of the avengers and whatnot; after a month they decided she was ready and took her to the Avengers Apartment where she'd finally meet the 6 people she'd spend the rest of her life with, defending her country.

"Here ya go" Stark smiled, tossing the key on to her lap making her jump back to the present "if you'd like to follow me." She did so, walking along the hi-tech and classy hallways, most of the building was glass, making everything bright and cheery. They stopped outside a white door labelled 'Arianna.'  
"You were expecting me?" she asked Stark as she traced her fingers along her indented name  
"of course" he chuckled "Fury informed us the moment you were picked up from that centre place"  
"Oh" she replied, feeling a little stupid.

Stark opened the door to reveal a large bedroom with simple and plain furniture consisting of: a king sized for poster bed; a desk; a closet; several sets of drawers; a door which probably lead to her bathroom; a vintage dressing table; and a large square window with a window seat.

"This is for me..?" she asked quietly, admiring the whiteness of the room

"It sure is!" Stark chuckled, patting her shoulder "this is _your_ room and tomorrow you'll be receiving money to do whatever you like with the place" Arianna turned to face him, she beamed, it was obvious she wasn't given a proper bedroom before, never mind things to call her own.

"Thank you" she said looking up at him "I really appreciate it"

"Nah, don't thank me" he laughed, patting her arm "I'll leave you to unpack" he told her before walking back down the corridor.

Arianna sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, stroking the soft white sheets. She really couldn't be bothered to unpack so she just lay on her bed, mentally preparing herself for the meeting of the other avengers.

(~)

After about an hour of idling and thinking, she heard Stark's voice call her name from down the hall, she knew why, everyone had returned home. Quickly she hauled herself off of the mattress and stood in front of the full length mirror on the back of her door. She was wearing pale green tights, white ankle canvas shoes and an oversized Metallica t-shirt which stopped a little above her knee. Flattening her hair back down she swallowed hard, opened the door and strolled down the corridor to find all of the avengers sitting and chatting on the huge red sofas. As she entered they all stopped and looked up to her, she noticed Stark patting the space beside him on the edge so she sat there playing with the curly bits at the end of her hair.

"Hello Arianna" smiled Natasha, who she recognised because of her copper hair  
"hello" she replied, a little quietly, damn she hated being so shy  
"it's great to have another female around here!" Natasha grinned, making Arianna laugh.

Next along was Clint. "Hey" he waved, Arianna recognised him as the archer.  
"Hello" Arianna nodded, a little more confident than before.

Next was Bruce, who she knew not to annoy, he seemed nice though, smiling at her warmly. Then it was Thor, who came across as the slow but friendly kind, he gave her a huge grin which made her giggle. Finally was Steve, who hugged her lightly and told her it was a pleasure to meet her which made her smile, you don't get many real gentlemen like Steve anymore.

"Basically, this is your family now" Stark said to her, sweeping his arm out to point out all of the avengers "don't worry, we accept you, we're all freaks deep down" he nudged her arm gently, making her as well as the others laugh. She instantly relaxed knowing they were fine with her.

"Show us what you can do then!" called Clint, causing the others to send him daggers and Natasha dig him in the ribs "if that's okay" he added kindly, rubbing his sides. Arianna swallowed hard, she really should show them seeing as she's the new addition to their weapons, but she didn't want to burn down their home. Sure, she'd had plenty of practice but she wasn't so get when her nerves kick in, like they were doing right now.

She stood up and faced the giant, empty fireplace, taking deep breaths and closing her eyes. Just as she was about to command her mind, there was a loud POP from in front of her, confused to what happened, she opened her eyes to a green eyed man in front of her, his dark hair swept back and a large green cloak covering his shoulders, she shook her head, surprised, which caused her to stumble backwards and having to be caught by Stark.

"Oops" the guy chuckled.

"Loki!" Thor snapped "what in Asgard's name are you doing here?!"


	2. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

"Loki?" Thor asked after smiling apologetically at Arianna who was busy straightening herself up after Loki had popped up and scared the hell out of her. Clint rolled his eyes at Loki but chuckled at the sight of Arianna being fussed over by Stark and Steve. Loki turned up at the apartment every now and again, pranking the avengers or simply hanging out with them. At the end of the day, he was Thor's brother, and Thor had explained how Loki tends to prank and pop up (quite literally) when he likes you, so by now the avengers were used to Loki being around.

"Sincerest apologies" Loki smirked at Arianna, making her frown.

"Yes, you should be sorry, a man of your age popping up like a toddler" she replied flatly, making everyone in the room snigger.

"Who are you anyway?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Arianna" she nodded once.

"Loki." He smiled.

"I figured" she smirked, looking him up and down "brother of Thor, if I am not mistaken"

"Correct" he grinned before there was yet another loud pop and he was gone.

"Your brother is strange" she said to Thor, raising an eyebrow "he needs to be reminded of his age"

"He means no harm, I assure you" Thor frowned a little, but you could still see how she had amused him.

"Anyway, I want to see your addition to us" Clint interrupted, smiling at her.

Arianna nodded and refaced the fire place and closed her eyes, in her mind she could see a little fire flickering in the little space, the orange glowed around the room and made loud snapping noises, as fires do. When she opened her eyes, everyone had turned to face the fireplace where the scene in her head was now in front of her. She grinned to herself, knowing she'd down it properly and had been in complete control the whole time.

"That is awesome!" Clint shouted, running to the fire to see if it was real.

Natasha rolled her eyes at Clint and turned to face Arianna and smiled, Bruce had joined Clint in examining the fire. The other avengers told her how 'cool' and 'amazing' her power was, asking if she could do more than just fire. She nodded politely, explaining to them all what had happened when she was younger and how exactly her mind worked. Everyone listened properly, occasionally asking questions such as 'can it happen anytime' or 'does it happen naturally.'

Bruce & Stark paid extra close attention, nodding when she explained what chemicals she'd been made to take, etc.

"I'd like to meet your parents" Bruce told her "I have a few questions… you wouldn't mind would you?"

"Of course not, I'll give you the address of where they work" she smiled politely.

Her head had started to buzz, her ears rang and her eyes stung, she knew what was happening. She swallowed hard, taking slow deep breaths, frowning at her dizziness. She scooted to the right a little so she could lean on the counter as her legs grew weaker.

"Everything okay?" Steve frowned, eyeing her.

"Fine" she nodded, pretending to look clueless "is it okay if I go to my room for a while?"

Steve nodded, watching her concerned as she hurried down the corridor and slammed her door shut.

Once inside, Arianna collapsed beside her bed, she didn't quite make it on. Her knees had given in and felt like jelly; her head pounded and felt like millions of sirens were going off inside; her ears rang so she couldn't hear anything; her eyes went red and stung, red liquid pouring down her face. This happened every time she used her powers. Everything went dark even though her eyes were open. She whimpered and hugged her knees into her chest, closing her eyes and falling unconscious on her new bedroom floor.


	3. Worry

**Worry**

Arianna had been in her room for hours; a worried Steve kept watching her bedroom door, debating whether he should check on the newest avenger or leave her to settle down. He stood up and frowned, pulling his white t-shirt down flat.

"Steve, what's up with you?" Stark frowned, flicking through his papers and pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"She's awfully quiet" he nodded at Arianna's door

"So? She's new, bound to be nervous, we're all freaks and she's never met us before"

Steve sighed, he was probably right. He still felt like something was wrong though "yes but-"

Natasha cut him off by waving her arms "Steve, alright, I'll check on her. Okay?"

Steve nodded and smiled at her thankfully as she walked down the hallway, he sat back down and watched as she knocked on Arianna's door a few times. She didn't answer. Natasha knocked a little louder. Again she didn't answer. Steve frowned in confusion as Natasha opened her door and stepped in.

"Guys!" she shouted from inside, causing them to rush into Arianna's room.

Loki was crouched beside Arianna's unconscious body; he jumped as they came into the room. He scanned their faces, they didn't look too happy.

"Wait…" Loki held out his hands to them "I didn't do this"

"What did you do?!" snapped Natasha, kneeling beside Arianna and brushing the hair which stuck to her face because of her blood tinted tears. Bruce joined her, checking her pulse.

"Brother…" Thor looked hurt and annoyed "what have you done?"

"It wasn't me!" Loki shouted back, frowning. "I came in here to startle her again, it amused me before, but when I got in here she was like this" he ran a hand through his dark hair and rubbed his brow. He knew they wouldn't believe him, even though he was innocent. He needed her to wake up and explain what was really wrong with her, as he too wanted to know.

"She's only unconscious" Bruce informed them all "Steve could you put her on the bed?"

Steve rushed to Bruce and gently picked Arianna up, placing her on the white bed. Bruce returned to her side and continued to check her over, placing a hand on her forehead and shining a light into her eyes.

"Her eyes are black" he revealed. Arianna's eyes were normally blue, not the bright blue like Steve's, but pastel and freakishly close to white, pretty much like everything about her.

Clint cornered Loki, prodding his chest with his finger "What did you do?" he hissed, glaring at him "I'm seriously going to kick your ass."  
Thor grabbed Clint's arms and pulled him away from his brother, allowing Loki to straighten himself back up and clear his throat.

"I already told you." He replied flatly "nothing."

"Then what the hell happened?" Stark asked, sternly raising an eyebrow. Thor sighed from beside him, shaking his head, clearly disappointed at what looked like one of Loki's pranks that has gone way too far.

"She's waking up" Natasha informed them, sitting beside Arianna on her bed and stroking her hair from her sweating forehead.

Arianna sat up quickly and groaned rubbing her temple, clenching her still sore eyes shut. Everyone looked at her in silence, when she realised she groaned again, covering her face. She felt a gently hand on her shoulder, looking up she noticed Natasha was rubbing her back reassuringly. Arianna sighed and looked up at the others. "Sorry" she whispered "I can't help it…"

"No one is mad" Steve stated "we just want to know what happened" his smile was gentle and warm, making her feel a little better.

Natasha wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her lightly "wanna tell us honey?" she asked quietly with a slight smile.

"Well…" Arianna begun to explain "this basically happens if I use my powers, it depends on my mood, like today I'm tired and nervous" she laughed a little sheepishly "because I was, I went out for a few hours, if I use my powers stronger I'll be out for days, probably weeks. If I use it slightly and I'm, let's say normal, I'll be out for about half an hour." She finished with a shrug as if it was nothing. Natasha hugged her again and Bruce patted her leg.

"I see" Stark nodded "I'm sure me and Bruce can look into this"

"Yeah, we can probably prevent this, don't you worry" Bruce grinned before exiting her room. Steve followed him out, muttering about her needing to eat.

"So my brother is completely innocent" Thor announced simply, making everyone roll their eyes and chuckle at his over-protectiveness towards his brother.

"I am" grinned Loki, raising his brow at Clint who swivelled him off.

Arianna giggled and lay back down, sighing a little as the pain left her slowly. Her eyes had stopped singing and the massive white room could be seen properly and her hearing returned with it. "I'm sorry for bothering her" she smiled apologetically at them.

"No no" Clint laughed, sitting on her bed with her and Natasha "you haven't bothered us, but maybe telling us so we weren't freaked out would have been nice"

"Yeah, I should of told you" Arianna puffed

"It's okay, but we'll let you straighten up and everything" Natasha smiled, pulling Clint out of the room closely followed by Thor.

"What were you doing in here?" Arianna asked Loki before he had chance to leave too.

"I was going to startle you again" he chuckled, crossing his arms across his chest

She rolled her eyes and sat up, swinging her legs out of the bed "well how immature"

"That's me" he grinned and winked, making Arianna roll her eyes again.

As she stood up, her legs clearly proved they weren't ready to be used yet, her knees buckled under her and Loki grabbed her elbow before she hit the floor messily. She groaned, standing up straight.

"Thanks" she muttered, going red and looking at Loki holding her elbow tightly.

"No problem m'lady" he winked before striding out of the room, his dark green cloak sweeping the door frame before he wasn't visible anymore.


	4. Oops

**Oops**

After changing her clothes to a pair of pale yellow high-waist shorts and a tucked in Coca-cola top, she left her room barefoot, heading for the kitchen where the other Avengers would be eating. She found it so strange calling herself an avenger… She shook her head and pulled her hair to the side before grinning at everyone and taking a seat, crossed legged, at the table beside Steve.

"Here you go" Natasha smiled, sliding everyone a plate of pasta. Everyone thanked her and tucked in, as Arianna went to start eating, there was a loud snap from under her and her chair broke, sending her flying on to the carpet. Loki burst into laughter, making it more than obvious this was _his_ fault.

She sat up quickly and growled "You." She narrowed her eyes at him, slamming a hand on her table.

"Me?" Loki laughed, leaning on the kitchen counter "what can I do for you sweetheart?"

She smiled at him sweetly and fluttered her eyelashes a little "well, _sweetheart_" she chimed "you look hungry" and with that, the cupboards above him flew open and various sauces and powders covered him.

Everyone in the room burst out laughing, choking and coughing on their food. Arianna just winked at him, pulled up another chair and continued eating.

Loki hissed a little and stormed into one of the bathrooms, cursing and muttering about her being a _"mewling quim" _and a _"ridiculous female"_

Arianna rolled her eyes at him as she rinsed her plate.  
"Good one" grinned Clint from behind her, waiting to rinse his and the others. She smiled at him and slid the plates from his hands  
"thank you" she laughed, rinsing everyone's empty dishes.

"You don't have to do that" Steve frowned, nodding at the plates.

"Oh no, I like being helpful" she smiled at him reassuringly "plus you've done quite a lot for me today so I'd feel better doing this"

Steve smiled at her and patted her arm fondly before returning to the sofa where Bruce and Stark were watching some sci-fi movie. After drying her hands and wiping the water she'd spilled on the side she leaned on the table beside Clint.

"Which is Loki's room?" she whispered, not wanting Thor to here after the over-protective-brother scene she'd seen earlier.

Clint chuckled and Natasha grinned "he's three doors to the right of yours" he informed her "it's about time we had someone like you"

"Thank you and it's just a taste of his own medicine" she giggled before rushing to her room. When she was in there, she flopped onto the bed and sighed happily.

She felt accepted here, it was only her first day and they treated her like family, and she saw them as family too. Stark was sort of like a dad, he would worry, but he'd never admit it because his ego is far too high. He was amazingly intelligent but not the typical type of genius.

Steve was definitely the mother hen, he worried so much about basically everything, plus he's considerate and puts everyone before himself.

Bruce was quiet, but friendly quiet, he'd smile at you as you walked by and be there if you felt ill or down, as Arianna had experienced.

Natasha was friendly (in a sisterly way) and although she comes across cold hearted and independent, it was so obvious she loved every one of the avengers, no matter how annoying they were.

Clint was childish, but in a likeable way, he joked about pretty much everything but no one ever took it to heart.

Thor was just hilarious, the way he got confused over human emotion and feeling was priceless, he was definitely the friendliest here, obviously fond of everyone.

Finally was Loki.

She had no idea about Loki. Thinking about him made her face screw up, she had no idea whether she liked him or not, he was annoying but she found it cute (not that she'd ever let him know in a thousand millenniums). He was mean, but she really didn't think he meant any harm.

She sighed and sat up, heading for the pristine bathroom, wanting to try out her new shower.

The water hot water hit her back hard, but in a comfortable way. She tilted her head back and looked at the strong jets pushing water out of the beige marble tiles. She stood there thinking for a while when suddenly there was the all too familiar _**POP!**_ She froze, clenching her teeth together and hissing.

"Oh shit!" he cursed, backing out of the bathroom slowly. When she was sure he wasn't in the bathroom she slid on some underwear rather quickly and threw on a large t-shirt which ended slightly above her knee. She pulled her soaking wet blond hair to the side as she swung the bathroom door open, revealing Loki who put his hands up in surrender. She narrowed her eyes and for every step she took towards him he stepped back. Her steps got quicker and soon enough they were in the corridor, all avengers watching. She stopped and growled.

"_Run, you puny little God_" she whispered in a hiss.


	5. Unsure

**Unsure**

Loki sprinted to his room, an angry Arianna right at his heels, he went to slam the door behind him but she hauled herself in, right before he slammed the door shut. She cornered him, knocking a lamp from his bedside table; it smashed as it hit the dark wooden floor of his room.

"Disappear and I swear to God you'll make the punishment 100 times worse" she practically roared, grabbing him back the collar of his black silk shirt.

He bit his lip "Arianna, I had no idea you were showering!"

"Then why the hell were you in my bathroom?!" she frowned, not loosening her grip on his shirt, her face had gotten closer to his and the hate was obvious in her eyes.

"I was going to congratulate you on my humiliating revenge" he pouted innocently

"Well you deserved to be humiliated, you've already pranked me _twice!"_ she reminded him, not amused.

He sighed chewed his bottom lip.

'_Damn he looked hot like that' _she thought to herself

'_No Arianna! Shut up!' _she scolded herself in her mind, repeatedly saying no to distract her attractions. It totally wasn't working.

"What?" he asked, watching her face as she was thinking.

"Nothing!" she snapped pretty much instantly "nothing is _up_. What's happening is you're going down" the hate returned in her eyes "how much did you even see?"

"Nothing, nothing!" he defend himself, holding his hands up "I heard the shower and saw the curtain drawn, so I backed out of the room as fast as I could"

At that moment Clint burst in "guys, guys, guys!" he laughed "I've come to save your ass." He looked up at them both "Oh God you were about to make out weren't you..?"

"What the fuck, no!" Arianna choked "I was about to beat the shit out of him"

Clint laughed, clearly amused at the way Loki, a God, was about to be beaten up by a girl. He didn't dare say anything, because the whole 'girls are weaker' thing would probably get his ass kicked by Arianna _and _Natasha, which didn't sound at all fun.

Arianna released the tight grip she had on Loki's shirt and dusted her hands off before striding out of the room, holding her middle finger up at Loki.

Clint chuckled "_you two are so on it_" he winked before leaving the room too.

Loki sat on the bed, in all honesty he had no idea what was going on right now.


	6. Frustration

**Frustration**

The next morning, Arianna stayed in bed until it was quite late. The white cotton sheets hugged her tightly and kept her nice and warm, she had her arms crossed under her head, watching the shadows cast on her ceiling. All she kept thinking about was Loki. She didn't even know why! For all she knew he was immature, annoying and full of himself, that was it.

"_But he's not though!" _she told herself _"he's…"_

"_No Arianna no!" _she snapped at herself. The only reason she kept thinking of him because she disliked him, well that's what she told herself.

One minute she'd think about the way he'd pull immature pranks, pop up and invade privacy and irritate the shit out of everyone, then the next minute she'd think of how good looking he was, with those stupid bright green eyes, and the stupid way he'd chew his lip.

_Fuck._

Arianna grumbled as she got out of bed. She looked in her mirror, as always her skin was flawless, her eyes bright and today her hair had gone curly naturally. The ringlets cupped her face which made her face stand out even more than it already did. Still in the oversized shirt and undies, she strolled into the kitchen and sat on the counter, swinging her legs.

"Coffee?" Stark smiled at her after he'd finished eyeing her face (and her legs, which he tried to make less obvious but failed).

"Please" she responded, laughing a little.

Loki was sat at the table in front of them, looking into his mug. His hair was pushed back today; he moved his jaw as he was in deep concentration. His jaw line made his face even more attractive than it already was. She watched him closely, trying to tell herself that he was a jerk but failing miserably.

_Why must you be so attractive, bastard!_

She smiled and thanked Stark as he handed her a mug of coffee before walking away, probably to his lab. Now it was just them to, she doubted he'd talk to her.

Cautiously she looked back at him, not wanting him to catch her watching. He was frowning down at the table, probably deep in though. He looked so cute… Arianna shook her head, trying her hardest not to be the slightest bit attracted to him. Today he was wearing: a white short sleeved t-shirt which hugged his chest slightly; he wasn't as muscular as Steve but damn he still had muscles; for his bottom half he wore black tight jeans, they were a _nice _tight; he too was bare foot.

_Fuck fuck fuck._

Arianna sipped her coffee, averting her eyes to the shiny kitchen floor, God how she wished he'd just say something!

_Arianna you whore._ She insulted herself in her head, mentally rolling her eyes.

She'd only known this guy properly for a day and she liked him. God, what a mess she was in. Arianna had fancied guys before, young trainee scientists who found her attractive, random visitors and inspectors who occurred once or twice, but never like this.

"Arianna" his voice said her name slowly, giving her goose bumps and making her stomach turn over again and again.

"Yeah?" she replied, looking up to him. He was now standing right in front of her. How had she not noticed?

His bright green eyes scanned her pale ones before he spoke. "I'd like to apologise for yesterday's events" he nodded politely.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, it's okay though, just a bit of fun right?" Why was she forgiving him?! She wasn't supposed to like him! She mentally growled at herself, resisting the urge to slap her own forehead.

"A bit of fun" he agreed, grinning "so what are you doing today?"

"Oh, nothing"

"Well that certainly _isn't_ fun"

"I've only just moved here though, remember"

"True, hey, I have an idea"

"And what's this idea?"

"Why don't we go out? I'll take you around the city for a while, Stark has money for you to personalise your room"

"Oh" she said "you sure? I could easily go by myself"

"No, it'd be fun to get out of here for a while"

"Okay, I'll go get ready" she told him before hurrying off back to her room

Loki watched her leave, smiling a little and leaning on the counter.

Natasha silently walked in, grinning. She watched him for a minute before quietly saying "you're so obvious" and walking out again. Loki frowned, not knowing what she meant. He shook his head and ignored it.

Ten minutes later Arianna returned, she was wearing a red skirt that fell loosely above her knees; a thin white blouse tucked in with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows; cream knee high sock; red Doc Martens; her hair was swept to the side with a red hair band, making her light hair look brighter; her face was pale and her cheeks a little pink; her eyelashes were darker and fuller, complimenting her eyes; her lips were painted dark red, probably one of the reasons her face looked like glass.

Loki stared for a little while, making Arianna frown. "Hello?" she waved her hands in front of him "are you there or what?"

He shook his head and refocused "what? Sorry I was miles away then" he chuckled "you look lovely, are you ready?"

She frowned again at the compliment "yeah I'm ready" she told him before walking out of the door.

(~)

Around 3 hours later, they walked back into the Avengers Apartment, Loki looked exhausted, and he was carrying a few bags into Arianna's room as he'd refused to let her hold even one.

She sat at the end of her bed, watching Loki put the bags on her table. "Thank you" she laughed as he sat heavily beside her, sliding his leather jacket off.

"My please" he grinned, lying down at the edge of her bed.

"Are you seriously that tired?!"

"Yes! You bought a lot of stuff!"

"I never asked you to carry it _all"_

"I wanted to"

"Why?"

"…"

She nudged his sides with her elbow "oi! Answer"

"Because"

"Because what?"

"Can I ask for some advice?"

"Sure?"

He cleared his throat "well, you see, there's this girl I like" he laughed stupidly "_really, really _like" he added

"So? Ask her out on a date, make a move, whatever"

"I haven't known her all that long"

"I see, so how do you know you like her though?"

"It's just… there… if you understand me?"

"Yeah, I know how you feel…" she admitted, laughing a little

"You said make a move, right?"

Arianna nodded, looking down at her nails, rubbing them for some unexplainable reason.

"Okay then" he said, sitting up "I'll make a move"

She laughed "well you can't blame me if it goes wrong though because-"

He cut her off abruptly by pressing his lips to hers gently, her eyes widened and she froze in shock

_HOLY FUCK._

**[~just thought I'd let you all know a new chapter is added very regularly and I'll make it clear when this series is over~]**


	7. Obvious red

**Obvious red**

Should she push him away? Should she let him? Should she kiss him back? Basically she had no idea what was going on. She liked it, she _knew_ she liked it but she didn't want to admit it, especially not to herself.

"Loki what the hell?!" she snapped, pushing his shoulders away.

"I thought you liked me…"

"Who said I did?!"

"Well, you just come across as liking me… even Natasha and Clint agrees…"

"Are they me?! No! Do they know me?! No! Can they read my mind?! NO!"

Loki rubbed his temple with his hand "I'm sorry… I thought you liked me" he tried to not look hurt but she could still see it.

Arianna sighed, running a hand through her hair "so you thought you'd pretend to like me as some _unfunny_ joke to make me look and feel foolish?"

"What? No, no, of course not"

"Then what the fuck did you do that for?!"

He shrugged, looking down at his hands in his lap

"Answer me."

"I guess I like you too" he mumbled, making her snort and roll her eyes

"Answer me _truthfully"_

"I just did"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh…"

"You don't believe me do you?"

"Nope"

He sighed and chewed his lip, making Arianna look away. "How can I make you believe me?"

"I don't think you can"

"Oh" he sighed again "could I at least try?"

She shrugged and played with her finger nails.

"Arianna?" he looked to her "have you read my file?"

She went a little pink and nodded "I know pretty much everything about you" she admitted a little sheepish

"I've read your file too" he told her, cupping her pink face and smiling.

She went even pinker, and looked to his eyes "so you know everything about me too"

He nodded "we both had awful childhoods" he laughed, looking back into her eyes

She smiled a little "we sure did" she placed her hands on top of his "it's like we already knew each other without even meeting"

"You're even better in person though" he smiled, making her go red

"You too" she whispered shyly

He chuckled "do you believe me now?"

"Well… I don't know because-"

He cut her off by kissing her again, putting his hands on her waist so he could hold her closer. This time she kissed him back, holding his shoulders and closing her eyes. He kissed her harder, closing his eyes too and stroking her back. Both of them were too busy to notice Natasha silently open the door to call them both to dinner, grinning she noticed what they were doing and exited the room silently before knocking on the door loudly. They both jumped apart and looked to the door. "Magic yourself to your room!" she giggled quietly, he did so before she opened the door "hey Natasha" she smiled innocently

"Hey, dinners done" she grinned before jogging into the kitchen. Arianna slid off her shoes and kicked them to the back of her closet. As she walked into the kitchen everyone was muttering and smiling at her

"What?" she asked, frowning.

"Nothing" grinned Clint "where's Loki?"

Arianna shrugged "how should I know? Probably in his room"

"**LOKI!**" Thor shouted, making everyone cover their ears.

Loki walked from his room, frowning at his brother "why don't you just walk to my door and knock"

"Sorry" Thor chuckled, starting to eat.

Arianna looked up at Loki quickly; the first thing she noticed was how his lips were bright red…

_FUCK!_

She put her hand to her lips; realising Loki had some of her lipstick on him. She looked up to see Clint smirking

"Hey, Loki?" he said "that's a lovely shade of lipstick you're wearing" everyone looked at Loki and then to Arianna. Clint burst out laughing, making Natasha laugh a little.

Arianna groaned and slid off her chair and onto the floor under the table, going bright red as everyone laughed.


	8. Many things to admit

**Many things to admit.**

"Arianna?" Steve frowned, poking his head under the table "you can't stay under there you know"

She frowned and pouted "make them stop laughing then!" she whined, everyone still laughing at how Clint had caught them.

Steve stood back up "guys it isn't even that funny" he said, raising an eyebrow at them all.

Clint grinned under the table "we're only laughing because they were trying to hide it"

"It's cute" Natasha smiled, ducking her head under the table too "that's why we're laughing"

Arianna frowned and got from under the table, narrowing her eyes at them all "now stop before your beds _accidentally _collapse on you whilst you sleep." Everyone stopped laughing but still smiled as they ate, looking from her to Loki every so often.

"Told you that you were on it" Clint grinned at Loki, making him frown.

"Shut up" Arianna hissed, narrowing her eyes

"No way, this is too fun. That red _really_ suits you Loki"

"Shut up!" Arianna and Loki said at the same time, making Clint burst into laughter again.

"You guys better have quiet sex" he smirked, filling his mouth with fries.

Arianna took a deep breathe and kept her temper, in her mind she saw Clint's fries turn into worms. There was a scream and the noise of toppling chairs, Arianna opened her mouth to see Clint jumping from the table and shrieking at the worms. Loki bit his lip and snickered; Natasha stepped away from the worms but laughed with everyone in the room. Arianna continued to eat as if nothing had happened.

"I have a feeling there's going to be a war…" Steve muttered

"I actually like the sound of that" chuckled Stark "I say we split into teams"

"_I'll_ do the teams" Natasha grinned "Okay, Steve you're team 1, Tony you're 2" They both split "Clint 1, Loki 2, Arianna 1, me 2, Bruce 1, Thor 2"

"Countdown JARVIS" Stark commanded his computer

"Yes sir" it responded "3…" Arianna stood up "2… 1…" a loud beeping noise filled the room before everyone ran to wherever they were going; Arianna sprinted to her room and closed the door. She paced a little, thinking about what she was going to do first and who to. She'd already got Loki… she'd get Tony. She grinned as she realised what she was going to do. Cautiously she opened her door and checked to be sure no one was there. After she made sure it was clear she sprinted down the hall just as Tony came round the corner and stood there, she was going to run into him and he'd probably get her.

"Fuck!" she cursed not knowing what to do. She grinned as an idea popped into her head, she continued to run down the hall and dropped to her knees, sliding straight under his legs and running away, laughing as she heard him curse from behind her.

Not seeing anyone else around, she quickly stepped down the stairs which lead to the electrical stuff of the tower. Just as she was about to press a button, she felt a hand on her shoulder, she laughed presuming it was an avenger.

"Hello beautiful" sneered a deep voice, a voice Arianna didn't recognise.

She swallowed hard and turned around to face a man who she'd never seen before. His eyes were dark; he was grinning at her, making her feel uncomfortable; his face was scarred, making him look even scarier than he was; he wore all black; guns strapped to his sides.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly

"You don't need to know" he nodded "now hold still" he grabbed her wrist hard and snapped a tag on her arm, she'd seen them before, they stopped peoples powers from working.

_Well shit._

"What do you want?" she asked, trying to sound unafraid but failed as her voice wobbled.

"You" he smirked, holding her even tighter

"Me?"

"Yes you" he rolled his eyes

"What for?"

"I saw you in town today"

"Oh."

"You were with Loki, right?"

She kept her mouth shut, looking at the floor.

"Right?!" he shook her a little, making her nod quickly. "Good, because I want him"

"Why?"

"I need him evil again; he can get me what I want"

She shook her head "no, he's changed."

The man snorted "just shut up and come with me"

She planted her feet firmly on the floor, not moving. "Now" he snapped "or I'll make you." She remained where she was, frowning. "Oh that's it" he growled, grabbing her by the shoulders and dragging her roughly.

"NO! GET OFF!" she screamed "**LOKI! LOKI!**" she managed to get out before he tied something around her mouth, gagging her and taking her up to the roof of the Avengers Apartment.

(~)

All of the Avengers were in the front room (except Arianna of course) after they'd decided to stop playing for a while, sipping their cans and watching a random film. They all heard a scream and then Loki's name being called, Loki stood up quickly "did you hear that?" They all nodded.

"JARVIS, where's Arianna?" Stark asked his computer calmly  
"The roof, sir." It replied, sending Loki sprinting up the stairs closely followed by everyone else.  
"Arianna?" he called as he swung open the door to the top of the building, revealing Arianna being held against a wall by the man dressed in black.

"Stop." The man said simply to them all "any closer and she goes over." They all did as they were told, Clint holding his bow up towards the man and Natasha the same with a pistol.

"What are you doing?!" Loki shouted at him, clenching his fists.

"Oh, nothing really" he chuckled "I got a new toy" he smiled innocently as he cut Arianna's thigh.

"Stop it!" he roared, watching Arianna wince "what do you want?"

"You."

Loki walked a little closer to the man "I'm right here."

The man picked Arianna up by the hair and stood her on the wall, purposely wobbling her over the edge, making the Avengers step forward, Loki ending up right in front of the man.

"I'm here now let her go" he said angrily, failing to keep calm.

"Oh no way!" he laughed "I'm going to have so much fun" he shook her again, her heels slipping off the edge.

"STOP IT" Loki snapped, clenching his hair not knowing what to do as it wasn't safe enough to just grab her.

"Arianna, have you told them what you really are?" the mystery guy chuckled, making Arianna's eyes widen and look around "I'm going to take the cloth from around your mouth, and you know what I want you to do"

She shook her head violently, slipping again, but the man grabbed her and steadied her back onto the wall.

"I could easily just kill you all…" his eyebrows raised sarcastically, clearly he'd gotten to her as she was know looking at the floor, nodding. He removed the material from around her mouth and put her on the floor, shooing Loki so he couldn't grab her.

She took a deep breath, hands shaking, mind racing, and closed her eyes.

After a few seconds she felt the ice cold jolt in her veins, so she opened her eyes, the mystery guy was grinning at the Avengers shock and confusion.

_**Sorry it's really late! My laptop charger broke, but I made this chapter extra long to make up for it!**_


	9. A matter of accepting

**A matter of accepting **

Arianna looked around the roof; her eyes had gone from pale green to bright red; they looked larger; her face looked even paler before.

"Oh this is just great" the man laughed, looking from Arianna to everybody else "she even has pointy teeth"

"Shut up." She hissed, her voice was unaffected by the change in her teeth "just shut the Hell up"

The man grinned "I lied by the way" he grabbed Arianna again and held her right on the edge "but it doesn't matter now because you're a freak and they know it"

She heard a laugh before strong hands shoved her shoulders, sending her hurtling down, Arianna closed her eyes and cleared her head. She was going to die, nothing she could do now. It isn't like she'd be missed, she was merely a science experiment which made her a freak, too much of a freak to be with any of them. She was better off dead, she'd rather that than be mocked or tested on even more. The avengers probably didn't even like her! Dead, she belonged dead.

The screams and cries of people below her grew louder, time seemed to be going so slow yet she was falling faster and faster, any time soon she'd feel the hard cold tarmac crush her body and kill her.

Any minute she'd be dead.

The tarmac was soft, and warm. It wrapped around her body tight, almost protectively.

It wasn't tarmac.

Slowly she reopened her eyes to be greeted by bright green ones.

"Loki?" she sobbed quietly, her voice cracked and stung her throat.

He smiled and walked her back into the Avengers Apartment as if nothing had happened. The rooms were all empty so the others were probably still on the roof. Loki put her on her bed gently and sat beside her, still cradling her protectively. "Do you really think I'd let you fall?"

She sniffled and cuddled against him, afraid to let go "kind of." Then her mind started to race and her heart beat faster "oh my God…" she panicked, stumbling out of bed and holding her head "I'm dead aren't I?!"

Loki grinned and stood up, a few centimetres away from her "to me you are" he hissed, laughing before he cut her across the throat with his staff.

(~)

Arianna sat bolt upright in her bed, her scream couldn't escape from her throat so she choked, her head was pounding and her chest and throat felt like they were on fire, her breath was sharp and quick, occasionally she'd make sobbing noises.

"Arianna" a familiar voice came from beside her, she looked down to see Loki holding her waist under the covers. Her legs were lightly bruised all over and there were gashes all up her arms.

"What…" she managed to whisper, looking around the room. Loki pulled her in closer so she lay back on his chest. His heart beat gently under her, making her feel slightly better.

"I turned the floor into something softer" he told her gently, stroking the hair from her face "you've been out for 3 days, nothing broken, just cuts and bruises, I made Banner promise you were going to be okay"

Tightly, she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight "I don't know whether I'm dead or not" she admitted, laughing slightly.

Loki smiled at her and slid his hand up her shirt, kissing her hard but gently, stroking her sides with the tips of his fingers.

After a few minutes they broke apart "okay I'm not dead" she whispered, giggling a little.

She had no idea what she was wearing, curious she looked under the covers to reveal Loki was shirtless and she was wearing his shirt.

_His shirt!_

"Arianna don't start" she muttered to herself, making Loki laugh.

She sighed, realising he'd heard her.

"So I'm dating a vampire who talks to herself and can control everything with her mind, and I thought I had epic powers" he grinned at her.

She made a slight squealing noise

_He said we're dating OH MY LORD_

She shook her head and giggled, kissing his forehead hard "I'm awesome I know" she winked before pushing him off the bed and hiding under the covers.

She sighed and relaxed, Loki had accepted her, hopefully the others could too.

_**Okay guys so my fanfic's got a lot of chapters and that's just going to get annoying so I'm going to finish this. **_

_**I'm considering making more fanfic's with the same characters, feel free to post what you think I should do!**_


End file.
